The efficient production of prototype three-dimensional compositions or objects can provide an effective means of reducing the time it takes to bring a product to market at a reasonable cost. A typical approach for preparing prototypes has required specific tooling, such as molds and dies, which can be a slow and cumbersome process.
Recently, computerized modeling has alleviated some of the need for building prototypes. Computer modeling can be carried out quickly and provide a good idea of what a product will look like without a specialized tooling requirement. However, the fabrication of a tangible object is still often preferred for prototyping. The merging of computer modeling and the physical formation of three-dimensional objects is sometimes referred to as solid freeform fabrication.
Solid freeform fabrication (SFF) is a process whereby three-dimensional objects, for example, prototype parts, models, working tools, production parts, molds, and other articles are manufactured by sequentially depositing layers of a structural material. Computer aided design (CAD) is commonly used to automate the design process. Using a suitable computer, an operator may design a three-dimensional article and then create that object by employing a positionable ejection head that selectively emits the structural material. Various techniques that employ solid freeform fabrication have been explored.
Traditional methods of forming solid freeform fabrication objects include using commercially available gypsum and biopolymer systems or acid-base cements. The gypsum and biopolymer system necessitates numerous hours to set and the final object has poor mechanical properties. Similarly, the acid-base cement method tends to produce final objects that have low fracture toughness, are sensitive to environmental changes such as humidity, and result in poor definition of the resulting SFF article's detail.